Je suis là pour toi
by EnoraDixon
Summary: Eliza est la première fille du Bloc. Mais est-ce vraiment un problème, Vont-ils l'accepter ? Et comment est-ce que ça va se passer quand elle tombe sous le charme d'un certain Blocard, et qu'il la remarque à son tour ? Résumé pas terrible, mais bon histoire !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, je me lance dans une trad' d'une auteur/fiction que j'aodre ! Voilà, c'est une ficiton sur l'incroyable saga : « Le Labyrinthe » !**

**Je n'ai pas vraiement le temps d'écrire ma propre histoire, alors j'ai chosii d'en traduire plusieurs, mais la première reste celle-ci ! Bonne lecture !**

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est celle de_** divergentelover523.**_

Je me réveillai, ne voyant rien d'autre que du noir, sentant alors que j'étais assise sur un métal froid. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit, comme si deux morceaux de ce matériau s'entrechoquaient. J'étais comme attirée vers le haut, puis je me rendis compte au bout de quelques temps que j'étais dans une boite, peut-être même un ascenseur. Je ne me rappelais plus de rien. Rien du tout. Un tas de questions hantaient mon esprit. Où est-ce que je vais ? Comment ais-je atterit ici ?! Est-ce que j'ai des frères et soeurs ? Qu'est-il arrive à mes parents ?! Quel âge j'ai ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me rappelle plus de rien ? Comment est-ce que je m'appelle ?!

Eliza. Je clignai des yeux, déboussolée. Ça devait être mon prénom, pensais-je. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi et vit des caisses, plus ou moins grosses. Mes yeux s'adaptèrent à la lumière, de cette façon, je pus enfin mieux voir, mais seulement quelques formes. La boite était, heureusement, assez grande pour que je puisse me lever. Alors, c'est ce que j'essayai de faire, me lever, mais la boite allait de plus en plus vite et m'envoya d'un seul coup dans un des coins de cette prison miniature. Elle ralentissait à nouveau, pendant que moi, je rapatriais mes genoux contre mon corps pendant que mes cheveux dont je ne connaissais pas la couleur cachait mon visage.

Je voulais pleurer, mais aucune larme ne coula. Je frissonnai à cause de la froideur de l'endroit, mais également car j'étais en chemise à manches courtes.

Après quelque chose comme vingt-cinq minutes de noir complet, je pus sentir que la boite ralentissait, bien que la vitesse fût toujours considérable. Mon cœur commençait à donner des coups de plus en plus fous. Ma transpiration devenait de plus en plus ardente sur les paumes de mes mains. Une goutte de sueur coulait de mon visage, rougie par l'inquiétude et la peur. Tout à coup, le mouvement s'arrêtai d'un coup brusque, me projetant en avant, surprise, me rattrapant sur les mains.

"Quelqu'un… à l'aide !" Criais-je d'une voix qui devenait de plus en plus déchirée à chaque plainte.

Une seconde perle de sueur roula sur mon front, mon cœur battait à une vitesse incroyable.

Le métal hurla, me faisant paniquer de plus belle. D'instinct, je me cachai alors derrière une caisse, de sorte à ce qu'un potentiel ennemi ne puisse me voir. De la lumière pénétra par le plafond, laissant entendre des grognements de personnes semblant accomplir un effort. Je protégeai mon visage de la lumière avec mes mains, qui m'aveuglait depuis un moment déjà.

J'entendis des voix, certaines plus éloignées que d'autres.

"Il est où, l'nouveau ?"

« Nouveau toi-même ! »

"Oh, allez, viens ! On va pas t'bouffer !"

"J'parie qu'il pleure et qu'il fait dans son froc"

"Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il s'est juste pissé dessus !"

"Arrête de d'cacher, le débutant!"

Je sentis mes sourcils se plisser face à ce jargon : nouveau, débutant ?! Je n'avais jamais entendu ces mots avant !

Alors, je sortis lentement de ma cachette, le cœur encore battant, et vis un garçon, au pied de la boite, tenant une corde. Il était grand, fin, il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bruns.

Je lui donnais pas plus de dix-sept ans. Il était assez musclé pour son âge.

Quand il me vit, son visage se figea, choqué.

"C'est quoi l'problème, Newt ?!" Cria quelqu'un derrière lui.

Le garcon, Newt, dit alors, toujours abasourdi : « C'est une fille… ! »

Soudain, une voix lui répondit :

"J'suis l'prem's !"

"Elle ressemble à quoi ?!"

"Est-ce qu'elle est bonne ?!"

"Grouillez-vous de la sortir de la boite, elle doit être terrorisée. »

"Allez, viens là. On ne te fera aucun mal, je te le promets." Dit alors Newt d'une voix apaisante. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ses mots m'inspirèrent confiance.

J'avançai d'un pas hésitant quand sa main toucha la mienne, envoyant des frissons dans tout mon corps. Je vis que lui aussi le ressentait, enfin, il en avait l'air. Peut-être que pas du tout. Peut-être que ces étincelles n'étaient dues qu'a la peur que j'avais ressenti juste avant. Je mis les deux mains sur la corde, monta, pendant que les autres tiraient.

Une fois que je fus de nouveau sur pieds, je regardai alors autour de moi, cherchant à deviner où j'étais. Mon regard s'attarda sur d'immenses murs, de chaque côté qui nous entouraient, tous avec une faille au centre. Ils étaient tous ouverts. Le lierre recouvrait une grande partie de leurs surfaces. Cet endroit devait être beaucoup plus grand qu'un terrain de football. Puis j'aperçus des porcs et des vaches qui broutaient au loin dans un enclos en bois.

Il y avait une forêt à coté, des arbres plus ou moins fins essayant de dissimuler des plus épais à l'arrière.

Dans un autre coin se trouvait un jardin. Il s'y trouvait d'innombrables plantes comme du maïs, des plants de tomates et d'arbres fruitiers. Et encore à coté, on apercevait un bâtiment en bois qui semblait prêt à s'écrouler au moindre moment. Le sol était apparemment fait en blocs de pierre, la plupart cachés par des parcelles de mauvaises herbes.

Je repérai un poteau en fer tout gras accompagné d'un banc. Un drapeau multicolore y était hissé, se pavanant d'un mouvement flasque. Le ciel était tout bleu, sans le moindre nuage à l'horizon.

Soudain, un home noir qui semblait avoir environ dix-sept ans me dit alors : "Bienvenue au Bloc."

Mon esprit s'embrouilla, gêné par mille et une questions. « Le…Le Bloc ? »

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux gens autour de moi et réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas une seule fille. J'étais donc la seule.. Tous étaient des garçons, une cinquantaine, voir soixante gars, ici

"Oui, la nouvelle, c'est le Bloc. C'est ici qu'on mange, qu'on dort, qu'on travaille et qu'on vit. J'm'appelle Alby." Me répondit-il, la main tendue vers moi. Je la lui serra.

"Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ton prénom ? » Me dit alors Alby.

"Eliza." Dis-je dans un soupir, encore incertaine si ce prénom était mien, mais une fois encore, je le ressentis alors je le dit plus fort "Eliza. Mon nom est Eliza."

Quelque chose fit apparition dans ma tête. Un souvenir.

"Oh Eliza...Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mens à moi ? Tu à intérêt à me dire la vérité où on t'injecte la Braise. »Me dit un homme. Il avait les cheveux noirs, parfaitement bien peignés, le centre de sa tête était chauve. Il avait un long nez, légèrement tordu vers la droite ainsi que les yeux bruns.

Il n'était vêtu que de blanc. Pantalon blanc, chemise blanche, chaussettes, chaussures… Tout était blanc. Le nom de « l'homme-rat » apparut dans ma tête.

Il me gifla, alors que je reculais, le choc plissant mes yeux. Je le regardai, surprise. Il n'éprouvait pas une once de culpabilité, ses yeux étaient vides. Puis, quelqu'un l'assomma.

Le garçon avait les cheveux bruns, il était aussi musclé. Je ne pouvais pas bien discerner les traits de son visage, mais il m'avait l'air si familier. Comme si je le connaissais depuis longtemps. Le nom « Thomas » fit son entrée dans mon esprit, tout comme « l'homme-rat ». Il détenait « l'homme-rat » par les épaules, puis dit d'une voix remplie de haine : « Laisse Eliza tranquille, « l'homme-rat » ! Elle ne ment pas, elle ne sait rien de tout ça ! »

L'homme-rat hocha la tête, les yeux remplis de peur. Thomas le libéra puis le souleva, avant que celui-ci ne prenne la fuite.

Thomas me regarda, d'un regard empli de sincérité, ainsi qu'un sourire éclatant.

"Merci Thomas." Dis-je, essoufflée. Je marchai vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ses pommettes devinrent rouges, mais il demeurait toujours souriant.

Un cri me sortit de mes pensées. "Eliza! Hey, la nouvelle, il y a quelqu'un là-dedans !?" me dit la voix d'Alby.

Je clignai des yeux à quelques reprises. «Oui, je vais bien." Dis-je, un petit sourire sur mon visage.

LA NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :

« Hey les Blocards! J'espère vraiment que vous aimez l'histoire! S'il vous plaît donner un avis! »

LA NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE :

Hey tout le monde. Comme ce n'est pas mon histoire, je n'ai rien de spécial à vous dire mais encore une fois :

Si vous avez des questions/suggestions, adressez-vous à l'auteur :

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est celle de_** divergentelover523.**_


	2. ANNONCE 1

**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai hésité à traduire ce « chapitre » mais je veux suivre au pied de la lettre ce que divergentlover523 a fait. Cela dit, le chapitre 2 arrive dans moins de 24h, promis !**

**PS : Si vous avez quelque chose à dire à l'auteur, dite le en français dans les reviews, je lui transmets tout en anglais -)**

**/ ! \ TOUT APPARTIENT A DIVERGENTLOVER523 ET JAMES DASHNER / ! \**

_**« Salut les Blocards ! Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolée, mais je dois vous faire savoir à tous quelque chose. Si vous suivez cette histoire, vous avez à le faire encore une fois. J'ai effacé une histoire, mais, aussi maladroite que je suis, j'ai accidentellement effacé celle-ci (Merci mon dieu pour l'avoir récupérée). Alors chacun d'entre vous suivant/aimant l'histoire a été effacée »**_

**Voilà, c'est un peu inutile, mais je voulais vraiment copier/coller ce qu'elle fait.**

**Bisous, à tout de suite, les amis !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**  
><strong>Comme prévu, voici le chapitre 2 ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne parle pas beaucoup de Newtie pour le moment mais il arrive, haha !<strong>  
><strong>Je vais vous demander un service un peu bizarre pour une traductrice mais, tout comme Alby, j'aurais besoin d'un "second-in-command".<strong>  
><strong>En fait, j'ai un gros soucis avec le jargon du Bloc, du moins en français. Je connais parfaitement le jargon de la version anglaise étant donné que j'ai lu le tome 1 en anglais. Mais voilà, du coup, je n'ai aucune idée de comment se traduise les mots du Bloc en français.<strong>  
><strong>Par exemple, "The Glade" en anglais est traduit par "Le Bloc" en français. Or, si je devait traduire mot-a-mot, on dirait "La prairie".<strong>  
><strong>Comme ces différences sont marquées, j'aurais besoin d'un assistant pour m'aider a traduire le jargon COMME ILS LE TRADUISENT DANS LES LIVRES EN FRANÇAIS.<strong>  
><strong>Voici les mots :<strong>  
><strong>- Shank<strong>  
><strong>- Greenie (je l'ai traduit par "le nouveaula nouvelle comme dans le film) :**  
><strong>- The Homestead :<strong>  
><strong>- The Builders ( je trouve que le traduire par "les constructeurs", c'est trop bizarre...)<strong>

**ET AUSSI...**  
><strong>Dans ce chapitre et ceux a venir, Eliza surnomme Chuck "Chuckles", ce qui donne un jeu de mot en anglais. Je ne savais pas comment je pourrais le traduire en français étant donné que pour les surnoms, on a tendance a rajouter le son "i" a la fin d'un nom. Cela aurait donné "Chuckie". Oui, comme la poupée. Alors j'ai préfèré garder l'originale, haha !<strong>

**Voilà voilà !**  
><strong>Merci encore pour être mon Second in command alias Newt !<strong>

**TOUT APPARTIENT A JAMES DASHNER ET DIVERGENTLOVER523 !**

""Très bien, les gars! Retournez à votre boulot and personne n'emmerde ou dérange Eliza ! Maintenant, bougez-vous ou je divise votre temps de pause par deux ! » Hurla Alby.

Tout le monde se précipita dans tout le Bloc, retournant à leurs occupations. Certains me regardèrent d'un regard que je jugeais plutôt louche, ce qui m'amena des frissons.

Heureusement pour moi, Newt les fusilla tous du regard et ils continuèrent à travailler, quel que soit leur travail.

Alby marmonna quelque chose à Newt, et celui-ci hocha la tête. « Trouve Chuck, il te fera visiter. On va faire un rassemblement. Chuck est un gars un peu enrobé, c'est le garçon le plus gentil de tout le Bloc !" Dit alors Newt, hochant la tête vers moi avec un sourire en coin avant de s'éclipser avec Alby.

Je regardai autour de la clairière, essayant de trouver ce garçon appelé Chuck. Mes yeux feuilletèrent chaque garçon, mémorisant leurs visages, sans connaitre leurs noms pour autant. Puis, finalement, je parvins à le trouver, du moins, je pense que c'était lui. Il devait avoir douze, voir treize ans, il était grassouillet avec des cheveux bouclés et bruns. J'ne déduisis qu'il semblait avoir fini dans les cuisines, de ramasser les ordures autour de le Bloc ou peu importe comment ils appellent ça. A peine ais-je eu le temps de le remarquer que je savais déjà qu'il semblait sympathique et qu'il ne me poserait pas d'ennui.

Je marchai vers lui, ou plutôt trottai vers lui. Il me remarqua et me lança un sourire, que je lui retourna volontiers. Quand j'arriva à portée de voix de lui, je lui lança : "Bonjour ! Tu dois être Chuck. Alby et Newt m'ont dit que tu allais me faire faire une petite visite.  
>Le sourire de Chuck s'agrandissa davantage, comme si le fait d'être utile à quelqu'un le rendait heureux, ce qui me fit un peu de peine.<br>"Je me demande comment ils le traite..."

Il mît le sac poubelle dans une poubelle et se retourna vers moi. "Ouaip, t'as raison, j'suis Chuck ! Tu dois être la nouvelle. Tu sais, tu peux me faire confiance, j'suis sûr qu'on pourra être amis. Ici, au Bloc, on veut tous avoir de bons amis. Reste à savoir les choisir et faire gaffe à qui on s'adresse." dit Chuck.  
>"Tu dois avoir faim. Tiens, assieds-toi à cet arbre et je vais t'apporter de quoi manger, et rappelle toi, tu peux compter sur Chuck."<p>

Chuck me fit un clin d'oeil puis se précipita vers la cuisine. Chuckles semblait être plus cool et plus heureux que n'importe lequel des autres types.  
>Bon, il parlait un peu vite, mais je pense que c'est parce-qu'il était excité.<br>J'avais le sentiment que je venais de me faire un nouvel ami. Je pus sentir un petit sourire se dessiner le long de mes lèvres. Je me sentais toute embrouillée, à présent.  
>Je venais de me réveiller au beau milieu d'une boite noire, ne me rappelant de rien mis a part mon nom, et maintenant, j'étais là, dans cet endroit que je ne connaissais absolument pas, envahi par des adolescents tous garçons.<br>Je repéra un arbre dans un coin de la forêt, pas très éloigné de l'endroit où se trouvait Chuck. Il était comme tous les autres arbres de cette forêt : il semblait presque mort, mais pas totalement.  
>Ça devrait le faire pour le moment.<br>Je m'assis alors lourdement, posant mon dos contre le tronc lisse. J'amena mes genoux et enroula mes bras autour d'eux. Mes cheveux longs et ondulés m'allaient dans le visage.

Je me demandais à quoi je pouvais ressembler, même si je connaissais la couleur de mes cheveux et ce que je portais : un short et un haut rouge, plutôt lâche.  
>Mon esprit continua de se poser des questions à propos de cet endroit, le Bloc. Qui nous a mis ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là-bas, après le Bloc ? Est-ce que le monde est-il toujours comme dans le peu de souvenirs que j'ai ou est-il totalement différent ?<p>

Alors, mes pensées furent interrompus par quelqu'un s'éclaircissant la voix.  
>Je jetais un œil sur cette personne, m'attendant à trouver Chuck, mais au moment où je regardai, je vis qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre.<br>Un Asiatique, mince et très musclé avec des cheveux noirs.  
>Sa chemise le moulais de sorte à ce que ses muscles se dessinent sur son torse.<br>Mais d'un simple regard, je devina qu'il était très fatigué.  
>Je lui souris, et lui lança "Salut !"<br>Il sembla me rendre ce que je venais de lui dire, comme il semblait s'attendre à ce que je sois une sorte de "diva".  
>Il sourit en retour et dit "Salut. Tu dois être la fille dont tous ces idiots parlent ! Je suis Minho, le chef des Coureurs." me lança t-il en me tendant sa main, que je serra par la suite.<br>Une question soudaine s'immisça dans mon esprit. " Comment traitez-vous Chuck ?"

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, pensif. Finalement, après un long moment de silence, il dit, "On traite le pauvre idiot un peu mal, mais seulement quand il nous tape sur les nerfs. Mais Chuck n'est pas aussi mauvais que Gally... Je suis sûr que tu le rencontrera tôt ou tard."  
>Il regarda par dessus son épaule, cherchant quelque chose.<br>"Je devrais y aller, mais content d'avoir fait ta connaissance..."  
>Il haussa l'un de ses sourcils, clairement pour demander mon nom.<p>

"Eliza," dis-je.

Il acquiesça. "Ravi de te rencontrer, Eliza."  
>Il trottina en direction de la cuisine, surement pour trouver un truc à manger, je pariais.<br>Ce qu'il m'avait avoué à propos de Chuck et de comment les gens le traitait me rendait folle.  
>Chuck n'était qu'un gosse, alors c'était normal qu'il puisse taper sur les nerfs, il était bloqué ici comme n'importe qui d'eux.<br>A ce moment, Chuck sortit de la cuisine, deux sandwiches en main.  
>Quand je fut assez proche de lui pour l'entendre, il cria, "Ça n'a pas vraiment plu à Poêle-à-Frire que je m'impose dans la cuisine avant l'heure du déjeuner-"<br>Il fut soudainement coupé par un hurlement qui me fit froid dans le dos. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur.  
>Chuck,de son coté, prétendit n'avoir rien entendu.<br>Je scruta le Bloc et vis un tas de garçons faire la même chose que lui et continuer leurs occupations comme si de rien n'était pendant que d'autres couraient vers le point de rassemblement.

Je pris de grandes bouffées d'airs pour me calmer. Quand je sentis que mon cœur avait repris son rythme habituel, je dis à Chuck, "Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!"  
>Mes yeux était toujours paniqués. Je pris un des sandwiches d'une main tremblante.<br>Chuck s'assit à coté de moi. "C'est juste Ben. Ils l'ont eu." Puis il mordit dans son repas.

"C'est qui, "ils" ?" lui demandais-je.

Il était trop concentré sur son repas ce qui me donnait l'avantage d'obtenir plus de réponses de lui, trop distrait. Mon espoir me dit alors : "Les Griffeurs. Ils viennent toujours dans la nuit après que les murs se soient refermés. Ce sont des monstres hideux. Je suis persuadé que Newt va te montrer un de ces jours."  
>Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il pris conscience de ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il venait de faire l'erreur de me donner des réponses.<br>"S'il te plait... Ne dis à personne que je viens de te dire tout ça... Novice." dit Chuck.

Cette fois, il arborait un air très sérieux, après qu'il eu utilisé les mots que les autres Blocards utilisent.

"T'en fait pas, Chuck, tu peux compter sur moi-" A peine eus-je le temps de finir ma phrase que je fut coupée par un bruit semblable a une explosion, ce qui me fit sursauter.

Un horrible son se propagea dans les airs, la sol bougeant comme un tremblement de terre. Je me mis a paniquer et regarda autour de moi, essayant de trouver la source de ce bruit.  
>Alors je le vis. C'était impossible de ne pas le voir.<br>Les murs dominants le Bloc, ces immenses blocs de pierre se mirent à bouger, nous enfermant dedans. Dans chacun des quatres cotés, ils se rencontrèrent, laissant le sol immobile.

Je regarda Chuck, désorientée par ce que je venais de voir. "Les murs..." dit Chuck "Ils se ferment chaque nuit et s'ouvrent tous les jours. Tu va t'habituer. Maintenant viens, on ferais mieux de trouver Alby et Newt pour savoir où tu pionces cette nuit."

Chuck et moi nous levèrent, s'en allant trouver Newt et Alby, le tout pour le tout pendant que moi, j'essayais d'avaler ce que je venais de voir. 


	4. Chapter 3

Cela nous prit du temps a Chuck et a moi pour trouver les garçons. Quand nous étions en pleine recherche, une pensée traversa mon esprit.

Il n'y a pas de vent, ici et le soleil semble... artificiel.

Il semble plus orange que dans mes souvenirs.

C'est bizarre, vraiment. Je me rappelle de ce qu'est un livre, mais je ne me rappelle pas d'un en particulier.

Je me rappelle de ce qu'est une glace, mais je ne me rappelle pas d'une saveur particulière ou d'en avoir déjà mangé une seule.

Et je suis certaine que je ne suis pas la seule du Bloc a ressentir la même chose.

Nous trouvâmes Alby et Newt marchant vers la cuisine pour déjeuner, tout comme les autres Blocards affamés.

Chuck et moi marchâmes alors vers eux, ou plus comme une marche rapide voir un trottinement parmis

les Blocards. "Newt, Alby. Je me demandais où est-ce que j'allais dormir."

"Et bien, tu es arrivée tard dans la journée alors on te fera visiter demain. Après la visite, Newt et moi allons t'expliquer qu'est-ce qu'il va t'arriver puisque tu es la première fille. " dit alors Alby

Encore une fois, je n'obtint aucune réponse a ma question, mais cette fois, je décida que je devais attendre l'après-visite.

Newt acquiesça, comme toujours, il était d'accord avec tout ce qu'Alby pouvait dire.

Je marchais avec Chuck quand je me rappella de quelque chose que je voulais aussi demander.

"Oh, euh... Est-ce que tu penses que vous avez un miroir ou quelque chose dans l'genre où je pourrais voir a quoi je ressemble ?"

Alby regarda Newt, leurs deux yeux semblèrent communiquer par la pensée. Alby me regarda a nouveau et dit, "Il doit bien y avoir un foutu miroir dans la salle de bain."

Il me désigna un bâtiment qui était assez petit, avec une seule fenêtre , du moins, d'après ce que je pouvais voir.

Elle était barricadée de sorte a ce que personne ne puisse voir à l'intérieur.

C'était fait de pierre et de lierre sur les murs.

"Oh, et tu dormira dans la foutue maison. Newt va te montrer où c'est."

J'acquiesça, leur souriant. "Merci."

Tous deux se regardèrent quand j'eus prononcé ces phrases. Comme si personne ne leur avais jamais dit merci ou sourit, bien qu'effectivement, personne ne l'avait surement jamais fait.

Tous les deux me sourirent en retour et hochèrent leurs têtes. Je me dirigea vers la salle de bain, Chuck sur les talons. Une fois arrivée, je dit alors a mon ami : "Tu reste ici et fait en sorte que personne n'entre."

Il accepta et sourit. "Tu peux compter sur Chuck"

J'ouvrit la porte boisée, qui grinça en parallèle. Une fois que je l'avais refermée, je regarda autour de moi.

C'est petit : juste une douche, des toilettes, et un lavabo. Au dessus de l'évier git un petit miroir réfléchissant le mur qui se tenait près de moi.

Je me plaça devant et fut choquée.

J'avais de longs cheveux brun qui descendaient jusqu'à ma cage thoracique. Le dessus de les cheveux est d'une couleur presque rosée. J'ai une peau très claire et des yeux assez étranges. J'ai des eux plutôt rosées eux aussi, se mélangeant a un brun. Bordeaux.

Je portais un haut noir avec un dégradé rouge. Un short qui s'arrête juste au dessus du genou ai si que des chaussures noires.

Je pris un moment afin de bien mémoriser mon apparence pour ne pas l'oublier. Je me retourna et marcha jusqu'à la porte, puis l'ouvrit.

Une fois dehors, je remarqua que la plupart des Blocards soi se préparaient a dormir, soi dormaient déjà.

Je suis restée aussi longtemps dans la salle de bain ?

Je dit a Chuck : "Personne n'a essayé d'entrer ?"

Il répondit : "Pas beaucoup. Juste deux. Peu importe, au cas où tu te pose la question, tu es restée plus d'une demi-heure là-dedans !"

J'hocha la tête, "Merci beaucoup."

Chuck me sourit, "De rien. Viens, on dois trouver Newt pour qu'il te montre où tu dors."

Nous trouvâmes enfin Newt. Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps car il nous attendait devant la maison principale, les yeux observant le ciel.

Chuck s'arreta. "Je devrais aller dans mon sac de couchage. J'te vois demain, novice !"

"Bonne nuit, Chuckles."

"Bonne nuit Eliza." Il me sourit puis me fit un clin d'oeil, que je lui rendit.

Je me retourna et fit face a Newt. Sa tête se tourna en ma direction pour voir qui c'était.

Il sourit. "Salut Eliza. Comment c'était, cette première journée au Bloc ?"

Je me plaça en face de lui et haussa les épaules.

"C'est sympa. Il va me falloir du temps pour m'habituer a cet endroit."

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif. "Tu va t'y habituer plus tôt que tu ne le crois. Viens, je ferais mieux de te montrer ton lit."

Je le suivis a l'intérieur de la maison, obtenant des "Bonjour" de la part de quelques Blocards. Je sourit juste et leur rendit le bonjour. Je regarda autour de moi, essayant de mémoriser chaque parcelle de la pièce. Je vis la photo d'une femme, accrochée à un mur devant une table a trois pieds. Un vase poussiéreux se trouvait dessus. C'était les seules décorations.

Il y avait une escalier, dont les marches partaient dans toutes les directions. Les murs étaient sombres, la plupart étaient usés.

Il commença a grimper sur la marche, chaque pas provoquait un grincement. Il semblait pouvoir tomber a n'importe quel moment. Je commença a le suivre dans la crainte qu'une des marches ne cède sous mon poids.

Newt s'arrêta a une porte et me dit d'un geste d'y entrer. J'entrai et regarda a l'intérieur. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, rien d'autre.

"C'est ici que tu vas dormir. Si tu veux dormir dehors, tu peux, mais je te conseille de dormir ici. C'est plus sécurisé." me lança Newt ,posté derrière moi.

J'accepta. "Merci à toi, Newt."

Il me sourit. "Bienvenue, la nouvelle." Il sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Je soupirai. Je m'assis sur le lit et retira mes chaussures. Je m'allongea et observa le plafond. Mon esprit est confus, empli de pensées qui m'étaient apparues dans cette journée. Avant que beaucoup de temps ne puisse s'écouler, je m'endormis.


	5. Chapter 4

_Je marche, mais je ne vois rien. _

_Quelqu'un tient ma main dans la sienne, et me guide vers la destinations. La main est chaude, et je la serre fortement. Elle me serre en retour. Je sais qui est cette personne. C'est Thomas. Je peux entendre le bruit de nos pas sur le sol lisse._

_"Est-ce qu'on est arrivés ?" je demande_

_C'est étrange. C'est comme si j'étais vraiment là, mais en même temps non. Les mots sortent de ma boche avant que je ne les pense. Il en est de même pour mes mouvements. Je sais ce que c'est. Un souvenir._

_Thomas glousse. "Ça fait je ne sais combien de fois que tu me poses la question. Je ne vais jamais te le dire. Tu dois deviner par toi-même ! Et puis, de toute façon, on y est, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir."_

_On marche le long du chemin en silence, mais ce silence est agréable. Il s'arrête brusquement, me propulsant dans son dos. Je recule de quelques pas et il ouvre, de ce que j'entends, une porte coulissante._

_Il me retire mon bandeau et-_

Je me réveilla, battant des paupières avant que mon rêve ne se termine. Je soupira, frustrée, avec l'envie de me rendormir afin de finir mon rêve.

La chambre est encore sombre, le temps que mes yeux s'ajustent a la luminosité. Je soupira de nouveau et me frotta les yeux. Je me leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Tous les Blocards étaient encore endormis, des ronflements résonnaient dans le Bloc. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et me retourna pour voir Newt entrer.

Son sourire est la chose la plus étincelante de la pièce. Je lui retourna le sourire. Le sien s'élargissa davantage quand il me vit, et je laissa échapper un petit gloussement. Je marcha vers lui, le rencontrant enfin au milieu de la pièce.

"Hey, qu'est ce que tu fais ?" je lui demandais, tout en chuchotant.

"Je suis là parce-que je veux te montrer quelque chose..." dit-il.

Il attrapa ma main et je pus sentir des étincelles se propager dans tout mon corps. Je savais qu'il ressentait la même chose puisqu'il me regarda et me sourit, ce qui le fit rougir.

Il me guida dans de la maison et a travers les Blocards assoupis jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions devant les murs du Labyrinthe. Tout près, je me sentais minuscule. Le lierre avait recouvert la quasi-totalité des murs. Je trouvais ça presque facsinant que d'aussi gigantesques murs puissent de rejoindre tous les jours. Newt me conduisit a un tas de lierre. Il l'enleva et j'y découvrit une fenêtre. Elle était sale, mais on pouvait voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre coté. Le Labyrinthe.

Newt approcha son visage de la fenêtre, cherchant quelque chose. Ses yeux scrutèrent de droite a gauche jusqu'à ce qu'ils fixèrent quelque chose.

Il releva la tête, se rapprocha de moi et dit "Regarde."

Il recula de la fenêtre de sorte a ce que je puisse m'avancer pour voir quelque chose. Je pus apercevoir des petites lumières rouges.

"Qu'est ce que je suis censée voir ?"

"Tu va voir. Juste regarde." me dit Newt, sans détacher son regard de la fenêtre. Les minutes passèrent avant d'apercevoir un changement.

Une lumière clignotante fit surface a travers la fenêtre, éclairant le visage de Newt et lui donnant une couleur de peau différente. Mon coeur s'emballa poir ce que ça pouvait être'

"Au delà, il y a le Labyrinthe. Tout ce que nous faisons, tout tourne autour du Labyrinthe. Il y a bien une raison pourquoi les murs se referment toutes les nuits. Et c'est cette raison pour laquelle tu ne dois pas aller dans le Labyrinthe. Ne va jamais au delà du mur." me dit alors Newt.

Newt recula et s'arrêta, retenant la touffe de lierre pour moi. Je devais avoir un visage hésitant puisqu'il me fit un signe de la tête me disant d'avancer.

C'est ce que je fit. J'avanca jusqu'à ce que mon nez touche la vitre. Mon souffle se retint dans ma gorge avec ce que je vis.

Une large, et énorme créature de la taille d'une vache mais d'une forme inconnue se tenait devant moi. Je pouvais voir les lumières qui provenaient de son corps.

Il y avait certaines parties menaçantes, et qui lui donnaient une allure de robot.

Je fit un pas en arrière et manqua de tomber, du moins, si Newt n'avait pas été là pour me rattraper. Il m'attrapa, ses bras autour de ma taille, et me plaça derrière lui.

Quand la respiration me revint, je pus enfin dire, "Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?!"

"Les Griffeurs. La nuit, le mur nous protège de ces pourritures. Il sortent toujours la nuit. C'est pourquoi tu ne dois jamais aller au delà de ce foutu Labyrinthe comme Alby te l'a dit." M'ordonna Newt, arborant un air très sérieux.

J'accepta et lui souris, mon cœur toujours embrasé par la peur. "D'accord."

Il me rendit le sourire et hocha la tête. "Bien. Maintenant viens, tu devrais retourner dormir. Tu devra être en forme pour commencer ton boulot demain. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre."

J'acquiesça, toujours souriante. "Ok."

La marche du retour fut silencieuse, en parti parce-que les Blocards dormaient, ronflaient.

Une fois que nous eûmes rejoint la maison, je demanda a Newt, "De quoi avez-vous parlé au rassemblement ?"

"On a juste décidé de rajouter quelques règles parce-que tu es une fille, la seule. Comme par exemple, personne n'a le droit de te chercher ou t'emmerder au risque d'être banni. On en a pas rajouté des tas non plus. Je crois même que c'est la seule." Me répondit il, haussant les épaules et fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "banni"?"

"Et bien, un bannissement se fait quand un Blocard fait du mal à un autre Blocard. Quand les portes se referment, nous poussons le Blocard dans le Labyrinthe. Et ils meurent. Personne n'a jamais survécu une nuit dans Le Labyrinthe."

Je réalisa que nous étions arrivés à ma porte. Nous deux attendions devant celle-ci, et il s'adossa contre elle. Je fit un pas et m'adossa à mon tour. Nous étions a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

"Merci d'avoir pris ce temps pour moi."

Puis je fit quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru faire. Je lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Je remarqua qu'il rougissait. Je ne peux pas croire que je viens de faire ça.

Je le connaissais à peine, je venais de le rencontrer, mais c'était bizarre, je sentais comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours.

Il me lança un sourire. Un sourire gêné. "Bonne nuit, Eliza."

"Bonne nuit Newt. A demain matin."

J'ouvris ma porte et m'adossa contre elle une fois refermée. J'étais sûre que mon sourire était le plus grand que j'eus jamais fait. Je retourna dormir, un sourire dessiné sur mon visage.

**+-+ELLIPSE DE QUELQUES HEURES+-+**

J'étais assise à table avec Chuck, mangeant mon petit déjeuner. Pour le reste de la nuit, le rêve que j'avais fait n'était jamais réapparu. Peut-être que ce soir, ce sera le cas. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être curieuse. Que voulait me montrer Thomas ?

Chuck parlait de tout et de rien. C'était tout lui.

J'avais réalisé peu de temps avant qu'il était le plus jeune Blocard ici. Comment avaient-ils pût lui voler ainsi son enfance ?

Chuck rambles on of little nothings, just being Chuck.

"Eliza! Tu m'écoutes ?!"

La voix de Chuck me sortit de mes pensées.

Je tourna ma tête dans sa direction. "Quoi ? Bien sûr que je t'écoute. Je ne fais que ça, t'écouter !"

Chuckles se moqua. Sa voix était plus aiguë que les autres par rapport à son âge.

"Eliza!" J'entendis la voix d'Alby derrière moi.

La voix de Chuck s'était éteinte quand Alby s'approche de nous.

Je releva ma tête. "Ouais ?"

"Viens, la visite commence maintenant." Il me tendit la main pour me mettre debout. Je pris une grande inspiration, prête à mémoriser chaque endroit du Bloc.


	6. Chapter 5

**Excusez-moi du retard :)**

**TOUT APPARTIENT A JAMES DASHNER ET DIVERGENTLOVER523**

"Ça, là, c'est la Boite. Toutes les semaines, elle nous amène des fournitures, ça n'a jamais manqué. Et tous les mois, on reçoit un nouveau, en général, un garçon. T'es la première fille, ici, et certains de ces tocards n'ont pas vu une seule fille depuis un an, voir plus, alors, sois prudente." expliqua Alby d'une voix très sérieuse.

J'acquiesca en guise de réponse, compréhensive. Il continua :

"Et au cas où tu t'le demande, on ne peux pas s'échapper par la Boite. On a déja essayé. Un jour, un tocard s'est fait coupé en deux. Si tu me crois pas, tu trouvera tout ce qu'il te faut au cimetière. Il y a trois grandes règles au Bloc. Fais ton boulot. Si tu bosses pas, tu finira par t'ennuyer, et on n'aime pas les glandeurs. Ensuite, ne jamais faire de mal à un autre Blocard. Si on a pas la confiance, on a rien. Si tu t'en prend à un autre Blocard, au meilleur des cas, tu te fera bannir.

Et enfin, la plus importante des règles, ne jamais aller au delà du mur. Jamais. Si tu le fais, tu sera punie. Seuls les Coureurs sont autorisés à aller dans le Labyrinthe.

"Il y a quatres "quartiers" dans le Bloc. Les potagers, la ferme, l'abattoir et le cimetière. Chaque jour, tu va devoir travailler pour un Maton différent, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve ce que tu fais de mieux."

Puis Alby se dirigea vers l'abattoir, moi sur ses talons. Je décidai que le moment était parfait pour demander ce qu'il s'était dit durant un Rassemblement.

"Alors… Qu'avez-vous dit pendant le Rassemblement ?"

"On a discuté et instauré plusieurs nouvelles règles comme, si tu te trouves dans la salle de bain, personne ne peut y rentrer ou s'y approcher. Nous avons décidé de te traiter comme n'importe quel autre nouveau. T'sais, comme travailler tous les jours et tout ce bordel."

Il haussa des épaules. J'accepta, compréhensive à nouveau. Nous entrâmes dans l'abattoir, et je pûs à l'instant même jurer que cet endroit n'était pas fait pour moi.

"La nouvelle, voici Winston, le maton de l'abattoir."

Je serrai la main à Winston. Alby s'en alla je-ne-sais-où pendant que je me mit au travail. Je pûs d'avance dire que ce travail n'était définitivement pas pour moi.

•-**•PAGE BREAK•-•**

Je mangeais mon déjeuner avec Chuck. Alby m'avait juste imformé que j'allais travailler au potager et au jardin après le repas. Travailler là-bas ne me semblait pas si mal.

"Eliza, comment tu trouves le Bloc ?" demanda Chuck, d'une voix curieuse.

Je souris alors doucement. "C'est pas si mal, en fait."

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un seul coup. ""On devrait mettre en place un piège pour piéger quelqu'un après le déjeuner."

Je lui relança un autre sourire, rigolant doucement. "Je crois que c'est une super idée, Chuck. Je me demande si on devrait pas piéger Gally.

Il rigola, déposant son sandwich à moitié mangé à ses cotés. "Ce serait marrant à voir, mais-"

Un bruit percant le coupa, résonnant dans tout le Bloc. Je plaça rapidement mes mains sur mes oreilles et regarda aux alentours. Quelques garçons avaient tout comme moi les mains sur les oreilles, non-sans être effrayé ou paniqué et surtout, surpris. Tout le monde se rua vers la Boite, alors je décida de les suivre.

Je perdis Chuck à nouveau alors j'essaya de trouver Newt. Je le repéra en train de trottiner en direction de la Boite en boitant légèrement.

Je courus vers lui, voulant svoir ce qui créais cette euphorie.

"Newt ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!" hurlais-je par dessus le bruit.

"Bordel, on a un autre nouveau !" cria-t-il à son tour par dessus cette cacophonie.

Le bruit strident s'arrêta. Mes yeux s'agrandirent quand je me rappelais ce qu'Alby m'avait raconté ce matin. Normalement, c'est tout les mois, les nouveau. Et je suis arrivée hier.

Je me retrouvai devant toute la foule, près de la Boite. Alby et Newt se trouvaient juste à coté de moi. Tous les Blocards semblaient anxieux, attendant l'arrivée du Nouveau. Je suis presque sûre que tout le monde sait qu'il s'agit d'un garçon, mais je pûs entendre certains Blocards espérer l'arrivée d'une autre fille.

Après trente longues minutes, la Boite s'arrêta enfin dans un grand brouhaha métallique. Alby et Newt ouvrirent les portes de la Boite et jettèrent un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Ils semblaient choqués et surpris de ce qu'ils voyaient. Le Bloc entier était silencieux.

"Lea nouvelle, amène-toi." me lança Alby tout en me regardant et me faisant signe de regarder dans la Boite.

Ce que je fit, et je fût également surprise et choquée de ce que je trouvai.

Une petite fille d'environ quatre ou cinq ans se trouvait là. Elle avait des cheveux courts et châtains, des yeux marrons et elle portait un T-shirt bleu et un jean. Des larmes dégoulinaient sur son visage et des petits cris éttoufés s'échappaient de sa bouche, le regard effrayé.

Newt murmura dans mon oreille "Va-y, descend et essaye de la calmer. Tu es la seule que je connaisse qui pourrait y arriver parmis tous ces tocards." Cela me provoqua des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale et je regarda son visage parfait.

_Non, Eliza. Concentre-toi._ me dis-je à moi-même. J'accepta et descendis la chercher/

Elle recula dans un coin quand je m'approcha.

"Tout va bien. On ne va pas te faire de mal. Tu peux nous faire confiance." dis-je de la voix la plus douce que je pûs. Elle se calma un peu et aquiesca d'un signe de tête rapide. Elle se redressa et gloussa doucement. Cela apporta un petit sourire sur son visage. Je l'attrapai et la tendis à Newt. Une corde descendit pour moi et les Blocards me remontèrent.

Quand je fûs sortie de la Boite, je vis la plupart des Blocards lancer des regards attendris à la petite fille. Alby s'agenouilla et dit à la fille : "Bienvenue au Bloc. Je m'appelle Alby, tu te rappelle de ton foutu prénom ?"

La petite fille ria à l'entente du mot "foutu", ne l'ayant sûrement jamais entendu auparavant. Elle répondit de la voix la plus douce et mignonne que j'eus jamais entendu, "Je m'appelle Rose."

Je souria. Je pûs entendre quelques "oooooh." admiratifs. Alby, lui aussi, souriait, et lança aux Blocards : "Très bien, les tocards ! Retournez au travail ou à votre repas !" Alby se retourna vers Newt et moi et dit : "Bien, vous deux, les tocards, allez montrer à Rose les environs et vous assurez qu'elle est en sécurité." Newt et moi aquiesçâmes. Le Bloc n'est pas un endroit pour les petits enfants.

Nous deux nous agenouillâmes vers Rose. Newt dit : "Très bien, Rose. Je suis Newt, et voici Eliza. On va te montrer tout le Bloc."

Rose ria à l'entente d'un autre mot provenant de notre jargon et acquiesca. Newt et moi l'emmenâmes faire une visite rapide dans le Bloc.

A chaque fois que Newt pensait que je ne le regardais pas, il me regardait à son tour et souriait. A chaque fois qu'il souriait, des tas et des tas de papillons volaient dans mon estomac et n'aidaient pas à sourire en retour. _Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi ?_

Rose posa quelques questions, mais pas beaucoup. Elle est tellement adorable ! Je couinais presque à chaque fois qu'elle s'exprimait.

Après la visite, Alby la demanda alors il pouvait s'occuper d'elle. Newt et moi partîmes pour les jardins afin de travailler. "Eliza, est-ce qu'elle te rappelle quelqu'un ?"

Je secoua ma tête en guise de "non". "Nan." Je déposa ma tête sur son épaule par fatigue, mais il fît de même au même moment et nos deux têtes fûrent posés l'un contre l'autre. Il plaça sa main autour de ma taille, me ramenanty plus près de lui. J'hurlais de bohneur mentallement, et fît tout mon possible pour cacher mon énooorme sourire. _Ce jour ne pouvais pas être mieux._


End file.
